


Apologies

by ZakeryDaiquiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakeryDaiquiri/pseuds/ZakeryDaiquiri





	Apologies

Hey everybody! Apologies for not having chapter four out, my dad said to only work on school work and I've had a pretty rough week from screaming matches with him to having to sleep on the couch for a few days instead of my bed, etc. I know people have it worse than me and if anyone reading this is having a rough time worse than I am or just like me, I'm sorry. I'll be uploading again probably next week.


End file.
